Christmas With The Kirks
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Jim, Rose and the kids host Christmas at their house.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas/Boxing Day! I had this story written and saved, but never got the chance to post it before the holiday! Rose, Miranda and Oliver are my characters from **_**Heartlines **_**and the OS, **_**And There You Are. **_

Jim groaned, shifting under the heavy blankets that covered his body. Rose had always insisted on sleeping with three heavy blankets on the bed during the winter, complaining how Jim was a blanket hog. With a yawn, Jim rolled onto his back and threw his arm across his face. Then he heard a giggle and felt his side of the bed shift, as a tiny body climbed ontop of him.

"Hmmm?" he groaned, opening his eyes slowly, to find a tiny little person sitting on his stomach. "Randa?"

"Daddy! Wake up!" she whispered, poking his cheek. "Santy Claus came!"

Peering at the clock on the nightstand, the blue lights reading at 0600 hours, the Captain let out a whimper and set his head down on the pillow. "Randa it's still early," he said, as she moved closer to his face. "Mommy and Daddy are tired."

Miranda groaned, "But Daddddyyyy! Santy ate all the cookies Mommy and I made last night."

Jim wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off his chest and to his side, "Did he?" he asked, pulling the blankets over her. "Are you sure?"

Miranda nodded, "Uh huh! All twelve of them!"

"Santa's a piggy then," he kissed her cheek. "Did he drink the milk too?"

Jim already knew the answer, since it was he who ate and drank the milk and cookies. He and Rose didn't climb into bed until 0200 hours, after wrapping the last of the presents for the kids and hiding the evidence that they did such a task. Jim managed to stuff is face with the cookies, washing them down with the milk; his wife scolding him for doing so, threatening that he would have an upset stomach for drinking dairy before bed.

"Can we wake Ollie up?" Miranda asked, as Rose rolled over onto her stomach. "I want him to open my presents."

"Ollie's sleeping, baby girl," he kissed her head. "How about we sleep for another hour or two, and then we can wake Ollie and Mommy up?"

Miranda sighed and nodded, "But we need to open them all before Uncle Bones, Aunt Chrissy and Joanna come!" she warned, as Jim pulled the pillow down further for her.

"We will," he promised, tucking her into his arms. "Close your eyes now and sleep."

…..

The next time Jim woke up, it was both Miranda _and _Rose, bouncing on the bed.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Jim! Jim! Wake up, it's Christmas!"

He groaned, "You two are insane," he groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. "What time is it?"

"It's 0800 and you need to get your cute butt out of bed," Rose giggled, as Miranda jumped. "I'm going to get Ollie and you need to make him a bottle and a pot of coffee."

Jim groaned and the girls hopped off the bed, rushing out of the bedroom. By the time Jim made his way downstairs, he could hear Miranda rustling under the tree and Rose talking to their ten month old in the kitchen.

"Look Ollie! Daddy's finally dragged his sorry behind out of bed to grace us with his presence," she teased. "I made coffee since you took forever to come down here."

Retrieving a cup off the counter, Jim made his way over to his wife and son, dropping a kiss on Rose's lips.

"Merry Christmas," he grinned, as she carefully fed Oliver a jar of applesauce. "And Merry Christmas to you, big guy."

Oliver gurgled around the spoon in his mouth, slapping his hands on the highchair tray. "Miranda's poking under the tree," Jim said, as he took a sip from his cup. "Better hurry before she opens everything before we get in there."

Rose nodded and scooped on last spoonful of applesauce, "Nyota left a message for us," she nodded to the terminal in the kitchen. "She and Spock are having a great time on New Vulcan and they plan on returning just in time for New Years."

Jim nodded, "Good to know," he sighed. "I miss that pointy-eared bastard."

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Miranda shouted from the living room. "ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?"

"Guess we better get out there," Rose sighed, setting the spoon and jar down. "Come on big boy. Let's see what Santa brought you."

…..

Two hours and many presents later, the living room looked like a total war zone of wrapping paper, bows and boxes. Miranda was busy admiring all the presents that "Santa" brought her, along with the gifts from her Uncles and Aunt, who were celebrating Christmas with their own families all over the world.

"Do you like your present?" Jim asked, as he and Rose sat on the couch. "I know you said not to get too crazy, but I think you needed something on that finger."

Rose smiled, looking down at the ring on her left hand. "IT's about damn time you got me a rock," she said, holding her hand up. "Now I'll be able to keep the men off when I drop Miranda off at school or run to the store."

Jim snorted, "I like my presents," he grinned. "Silky boxers and flavored lube? Baby you shouldn't have."

"Oh god," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "I know for a fact that you bought that package of lube and wrapped it yourself."

Oliver babbled at their feet, smacking his hands against the paper that covered the floor. Jim sat up and reached down, scooping him up into his arms.

"Do you like your presents?" he asked, as Oliver reached out to touch his mouth. "You got some fancy building blocks there, kid. I get the feeling that they'll be used as weapons."

"Bah! Bah!" Oliver screeched, holding his chubby arm out to him.

Rose sighed, "I better make some breakfast for you and Miranda," she sat up. "Then we have to clean this mess up and get ready, especially if Len, Christine and Jo plan on coming around noon."

Jim bounced Oliver on his lap, "Do you want me to put the turkey in the oven?" he asked, as Rose started towards the kitchen.

"Give it an hour," she said. "Miranda, start cleaning this mess up. Then straighten up your presents so they don't get ruined."

Miranda nodded, "Okay Mommy," she said, standing up. "I'll put Ollie's presents with mine too!"

"Good girl," Rose nodded. "I'm making breakfast now, so help your father with your brother."

….

By noon, everyone had showered and dressed in their party clothes. Oliver sat in the playpen, while Miranda bounced around the kitchen, helping Rose put the appetizers together for their guests. When the doorbell rang at 12:01 on the dot, Miranda let out a shriek and ran through the house.

"Easy Randa!," Jim laughed, as he unlocked the door. "Wait until they're inside to tackle them!"

Leonard, Christine and Joanna stepped through the front door, holding bags and trays in their arms. Miranda and Joanna tackled one another, after three months apart.

"Merry Christmas!" Jim cheered, holding his arms out. "Look how lovely you two are!"

Joanna blushed, "Uncle Jim!" she whined, as he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

He placed a kiss on Christine's cheek, before throwing his arm around Leonard's shoulders. "You clean up real nice, Bones."

"I'd say the same to you, but that sweater is fucking ugly," the doctor shook his head. "And what the hell is that on your head?"

"It's a Santa hat!" he smiled, as Christine giggled. "Come on, Bones! Smile!"

Christine started towards the kitchen, as the girls ran into the living room. "You'd think he'd smile on the happiest day of the year," she said.

Leonard huffed, "Did your kid tackle you in bed this morning at an ungodly hour?" he asked, as Jim took the bags from him.

"Yup! Bright and early!" he said, as they walked into the living room. "Though I managed to get Miranda back to sleep for two hours."

Leonard spotted his god-son in the play-pen and bent down to pick him up, "Hey Buddy," he kissed his cheek, before turning to Jim. "Joanna did a cannon ball and I got a knee to the balls. Kid should try for the swimmin' team."

Jim couldn't help at his friends misfortune, "Sorry Bones," he slapped his back. "How about I get you a drink and let Miranda show off all her presents? Admiral Hot Wheels should be here around one and I think Scotty's dropping by before dinner."

"Oh joy," Leonard said, as he carried Oliver over to the couch. "Uncle Bones get's to hear all about the princesses and girly things again."

….

Once gifts were exchanged between the Kirks to the McCoy's and Christine, the women went into the kitchen to check on the food, while the kids and men sat around.

"Jo! You and me are princesses now!" Miranda said, as she twirled her princess wand around. "Uncle Bones and Daddy are Kings and Mommy and Aunt Chrissy are Queens!"

The eleven year old nodded, "What's Ollie then?" she asked, nodding to the baby sitting on her father's lap. "Besides smelly."

"He's the stinky horseman!" Miranda giggled. "Stinky! Stinky! Stinky!"

Leonard chuckled, "Such a sweet girl," he said, shaking his head. "You've taught her well, Jim."

The doorbell rang and Jim groaned, "Hold that thought," he said, pulling himself off the couch. "That's probably old grouchy pants."

Sure enough, when Jim opened the door, both Chris and Scotty greeted him. "Merry Christmas, laddie!" Scotty grinned, as the screen door was pushed open. "Yer lookin' jolly as ever!"

Chris snorted, "That is the ugliest sweater I've ever seen in my life," he said, as Jim pulled him into a hug. "Merry Christmas, kid."

"Merry Christmas, Old Man," he patted his shoulder. "You missed out on all the fun! The kids tearing into presents and hearing Bones whine about he got a knee cap to the balls this morning."

Scotty was busy being tackled to the floor by Miranda and Jo, when they stepped into the living room.

"Girls!" Rose scolded, as they begged Scotty to be the court clown of their imaginary kingdom. "Chris!"

Rose made her way over to them and pulled the Admiral into a hug, "Merry Christmas!" she said, kissing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled. "Jim was informing me that I missed an eventful morning," he said, turning to look at Jim.

"Eh," she waved her hand. "It was okay. A few presents being opened and listening to the girls screech over their presents. Then seeing this one coming downstairs with that hideous sweater on."

Jim groaned, "My sweater is awesome," he said, running his hand down the cable knit.

"That sweater should be burned," Leonard said, as he walked over to them. "Chris," he shook his hand.

Miranda and Joanna came running over to the adults, "Uncle Chris!" Miranda squealed, wrapping her arms around his leg. "Hi!"

"Hello Miranda," he patted the top of her head. "You look lovely today."

Miranda beamed at him, twirling in her red and green dress, while Joanna stood by Leonard's side. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Admiral."

Ever since Joanna met the older man, she couldn't help buy shy away from him. Jim teased her constantly over her little crush, while Leonard tossed back a full glass of whiskey whenever he brought it up. Rose and Christine thought it was cute, as well as innocent for the eleven year old to admire the man who was in charge of her father's ship.

"Jo, I told you plenty of times to call me Chris," he said, with a smile. "I don't know what your Uncle over here has told you, but Mr. Admiral makes me sound much older and meaner than I really am."

Joanna blushed and nodded, before grabbing Miranda's hand and running back to the Christmas tree.

Rose snickered, "Better hope she doesn't have a bundle of mistletoe her in bag," she elbowed him.

"Rose," Leonard groaned, "Must you?"

"Oh hush," she shook her head. "I have food and drinks in the kitchen. Dinner should be done in a half an hour."

Scotty grinned, "Great! I have presents for the wee ones!" he said, nodding to the bag on the floor.

Chris held up a large gift bag as well, "As do I," he nodded. "Along with a bottle of brandy and wine for later."

Rose smiled, "Well, go on and relax," she nodded to the couch. "I think Santa left a few presents for you two under the tree as well."

"Come on," Jim started towards the couch. "Before she changes her mind and makes us help in the kitchen!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Easy children," Rose said, as Miranda and Joanna tore out of the kitchen to watch a holiday film. "The holo-vid isn't going anywhere!"

The others laughed as she turned in her seat, picking up her glass of wine. "I swear, one day they will fall and hurt themselves," she muttered.

"Why do you think we keep him around?" Jim asked, nodding towards Leonard. "It sure as hell isn't for the awful bedside manner or the scowl that's permanently etched on is face."

Scotty giggled into his drink, while Chris snorted. "I wonder myself," Leonard sighed, as he set the napkin down on the table. "Why I keep savin' your ass all the time. It can't be for the short attention span that rivals against a three year old or the whining you do every damn day."

"Easy boys," Christine said. "How about we finish eating this lovely meal that Rose put together?"

Jim nodded in agreement, "My wife slaved over a hot stove, and just so you could have flaky biscuits and green bean casserole, Bones!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "You keep missin' his mouth, Jim," he nodded to the baby in the highchair. "You're getting food all over his bib!"

"Jim!" Rose huffed, moving to wipe the mess he made. "I'm going to beat you later and stuff your body in the chimney."

"And let Spock run the show?" Chris snorted. "I'll gladly take my spot back!"

Jim rolled his eyes and carefully spooned a glob of baby food out of the jar, and fed Oliver. "The only way you'll find yourself on that bridge," he placed the spoon back into the jar. "Is to do a routine visit, in which my ass will be sitting on that comfortable seat."

"Ah don't know, lad," Scotty shook his head. "Ah think Pike should take the ship out for a spin."

"If you want to end up on Delta Vega again, you'll keep such foolish thoughts to yourself."

Christine giggled, while Rose scowled at her husband. "How about we change the subject and talk about New Years?" she asked, glancing at everyone. "You're all still coming right?"

…..

After dinner, the boys moved to Jim's office, while Rose and Christine cleaned up the kitchen.

"So what did Len get you?" Rose asked, as she grabbed the new Tupperware from the closet. "I don't see any diamond rings on those fingers."

Christine snorted, "No, but I see one on yours."

Rose shook her head, "Can you believe it took him almost three years?" she asked, opening the package of containers. "I wonder what I can get out of him after the next baby?"

"Are you pregnant?" Christine suddenly asked, her eyes going wide.

"No," Rose shook her head with a laugh. "Jim's hoping that our time off gets extended before having another one," she said.

Christine nodded, glancing over at Oliver. "I wish Len would knock me up already," she mumbled. "I want a baby so bad. Especially when he's playing with the girls or holding Ollie."

Rose set the left over turkey into a container, "Why don't you two talk about it?" she suggested. "I mean, Len's not getting any younger and a baby with both your looks? Hell, if I were you, I'd pray for a boy."

"But then who will Ollie marry when he's older?" Christine asked, taking the dirty dishes off the table. "Joanna will be too old by the time he's a legal adult."

"If Oliver turns out to be anything like Jim," Rose moved to wrap up the rolls. "Leonard would never allow him to date her, let alone hold her hand."

…..

By six, the kids were playing in the den, while the adults lingered around the kitchen; the coffee brewing and the deserts being set on plates. While Scotty, Leonard and Chris chatted about a basketball game, Christine and Rose went to work on setting the cookies and pies out.

"Jim, I swear to god," Rose snapped, as he crowded around her. "If I drop this plate, you'll be the one to tell the kids why we have no rainbow cookies!"

"But Roseeeee," he pouted. "They look so yummy and you know I can't handle myself when we have this many cookies in the house."

Christine snorted from her spot at the counter, setting an apple pie onto a dish. "Your last physical was enough to prove that fact, Jim," she smiled.

"Along with the fifteen pounds you've gained since Thanksgiving," Rose shot, setting the plate down. "By the time New Years rolls around, you'll probably be thirty pounds heavier."

Jim growled, "You like my fat though," he said, patting his stomach. "You said I remind you of a bear."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Just.. sit down!" she ordered. "Jesus, you're like a child!"

Miranda came running in a few seconds later, "Are we having cookies now?" she asked, watching as her Mother and Christine moved about.

"In a little bit, Randa," Jim said, as he sat down at the table. "Don't bother your mother. She's being a meanie."

Rose grumbled, "Do you have to start?" Leonard asked, as he took a sip of his brandy. "Miranda, go get Jo and go wash your hands. No cookies for little ladies with dirty hands."

Miranda nodded and ran out, "Jo! Jo! We have to wash our hands! Uncle Bones said ladies with dirty hands don't get cookies!" she shouted.

"Would it be possible for you to train Jim?" Rose asked. "It's bad enough when I have to beg him to shower after doing yard work."

"Haven't you learned nothing in the last seven years?" Chris asked, looking at the younger man. "I hope you're not beaming down to visit foreign diplomats, smelling like a goddamn waste plant."

Jim grumbled and sank lower in his chair, "I hate all of you," he muttered, as they laughed. "And I'm taking all your presents back, Rose!"

She giggled, "I dare you," she grinned. "You'll be on the floor so fast, you won't know what hit you."

He glared at her, "GIRLS! TIME FOR COOKIES!" he bellowed.

…

**Next Up:**

**The crew makes a few calls to the House of Kirk, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. **

**Joanna wants to sit next to Admiral Pike and throws a mini tantrum when Jim steals her spot. **

**Oliver surprises everyone **

**Three kids take down four grown men, resulting in a sweet aftermath.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You do realize that putting these two down for bed will result in severe consequences," Leonard grunted, as Joanna bumped into him. "Jo! Please go sit down!"

Joanna giggled as she chased Miranda around the kitchen table and out into the living room. Oliver babbled from his highchair, watching as his parents conversed as they brought fresh cups of coffee to the table.

"Easy McCoy," Chris smirked. "Once the sugar rush wears out, they'll be out cold by the time you pull up into the driveway."

Scotty nodded, "Yeh can always feed them more sweets if yeh want them down quicker," he shrugged. "Think of all the sweets they'll have on New Years! Especially if Chekov brings that Russian plate he's always babblin' about!"

"No more sweets," Rose said, as she set a coffee cup in front of Leonard. "It's bad enough that this one here ate two-thirds of cookies," she nodded at Jim.

"They were good!" he insisted, reaching out to wipe the drool off of Oliver's chin. "You can only eat Christmas cookies once a year! Besides, what else was I supposed to do when everyone decided to call in during dessert time?"

As soon as the girls came in to sit down at the table, the terminal in the kitchen started going off; signaling the first call of the evening. A half an hour later, everyone was wishing Hikaru and Pavel a Merry Christmas; having spent the holiday in New York together. Rose was slightly worried when Nyota and Spock didn't call, since the Communications officer promised to call back later on.

Rose sighed, "You'll be up later _begging _for a hypo when you're stomach starts hurting."

Christine giggled, "Are you sure you have two children and not three?" she asked, sipping slowly from her cup.

Jim made a face while Leonard snorted, "Can ya blame her for wanting to wait for the next baby?" he asked. "Olllie over there is more of an adult than Jim!"

"That's insulting!" Jim snapped. "I invite you into my home and feed you a nice home cooked meal, and you insult me!"

The two continue to bicker, much to Chris and Scotty's amusement, until Rose finally had enough and yelled for them to get out of the kitchen.

"All of you!" she yelled, as the boys got up. "Shoo! Shoo!"

Christine watched as the four of them walked out into the living room, Joanna and Miranda climbing around under the tree, before turning to her friend.

"I take it that Jim wont be getting any lovin' tonight, huh?" she asked, as Rose wrapped the pies back up.

"Jim will be lucky if he gets to sleep in our bed tonight," she sighed, pulling the refrigerator door open. "He's this close to sleeping on the roof tonight."

…..

The men made their way into the living room, just as Miranda and Joanna nearly knocked the tree over.

"Dammit!" Leonard shouted, as he and Jim rushed to hold the tree up. "GET OUT FROM UNDER THERE!"

The girls quickly crawled out and got to their feet, "Sorry Daddy!" Joanna says quickly.

"Sorry Uncle Bones! Sorry Daddy!" Miranda said, as Jim shot them a warning look.

Once the tree was standing upright again, Jim turned to look at them. "Go sit on the couch and don't move," he warned. "We'll put a holo-vid on sit quietly as your Mother and Aunt Chrissy clean up the kitchen."

The girls nodded and followed Leonard and Jim back to the couch, Miranda taking a seat next to Scotty. Leonard sat down on the recliner, while Jim went to take a seat next to Chris.

"NO!" Joanna yelped, as she tugged on his jeans. "Uncle Jim!"

Jim frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked, as Joanna glared at him.

"I want to sit there!" she hissed, glancing at Chris quickly. "Move!"

Leonard caught on to his daughter's impending temper tantrum and sat up, "Joanna.." he warned, though she ignored him.

"I want to sit there!" she said, a little louder this time.

Chris finally pulled out of his conversation with Scotty and watched as Joanna glared at Jim. "What did you do now, Kirk?" he asked, as Joanna's eyes filled with tears.

"Jo-jo, what's the big deal?" Jim asked, as the little girl pouted and stomped her foot. "Why don't you go sit with your Dad?"

Joanna shook her head fiercely; the brunette curls bobbing against her shoulders. "NO!"

"Joanna Elizabeth! Knock it off!" Leonard yelled, as Joanna started crying. "Jesus Christ, why me?" he muttered, throwing his hands up.

Chris rolled his eyes at Jim and sat up, "Come here, Jo," he held his arms out. "Come on."

The nine year old quickly moved forward and Chris pulled her up onto his lap, "Don't cry, Jo," he said, hugging her tightly. "Uncle Jim didn't know you wanted to sit in that spot."

She hiccupped, "I wanna sit next t-to y-you," she stuttered, hiding her face into his shoulder. "Uncle Jim is mean!"

Jim sighed, "Oh Jo!" he whined, as Chris shot him a warning look. "I'm sorry, Jo. I didn't know you wanted to sit next to Chris."

"Daddy! You made Jo cry!" Miranda pouted at him. "I'm telling Mommy!"

Before she could make it past the adults, Jim quickly shot up from his spot on the couch and scooped her up into his arms. "Oh no you don't," he kissed her cheek. "You're gonna sit here with me and watch a holo-vid!"

Miranda giggled as he tickled her, "Daddy!" she squealed, as they collapsed onto the couch.

"Can we watch this said holo-vid now?" Scotty whined. "Ah don't want to watch yeh both flirtin' with the lassies here."

"And thanks Jim," Leonard snapped. "Now you've given Rose and Christine ammunition for this…. silly crush my daughter has on a man old enough to be her Grandfather!

Jim snickered, "You gotta admit it though, Bones. Pike would take real good care of her and make her happy!"

"Shut it, Infant," he growled, starting the holo-vid. "Unfuckingbelieveable."

…

Rose pulled Oliver out of the high chair and settled him against her hip, "It got really quiet in there," she said, nodding towards the living room. "Why do I get the feeling that the girls killed them all?"

Christine snorted, "Maybe they did," she shrugged. "Guess we'll have go and find out!"

Quietly, Rose and Christine made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room; the holo-vid playing on the screen at a low volume.

"Ji-oh my," Rose gasped, shifting Oliver against her hip.

Christine smiled, "Would ya look at that!" she shook her head. "I think this would make a perfect Christmas card for next year."

Rose giggled as Christine grabbed the holo-cam off the table, quietly standing back to get the entire shot into frame. Once the picture was taken, the women stood quietly and watched the bodies on the couches. Miranda was curled up against Jim's chest, her hands grasping his sweater tightly as she slept peacefully. Chris and Joanna were in the same position, though Joanna had her arms wrapped around Chris's middle; a tiny smile on her face.

"You need to get a picture of that," Rose said, nodding to Chris and Joanna. "That way, when she's sixteen, you can put that on a slide-show for her birthday."

Christine nodded and took the picture, doing the same for Jim and Miranda. "Poor Scotty," she pouted. "He doesn't get anyone."

Scotty was sprawled out on the end of the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table and his arms draped over his face and chest. He snorted harshly, making them jump, before shifting against the cushions.

"Here we go, Ollie," Rose said softly, setting the toddler down in front of his toys. "Mommy's got to wake everyone up."

Christine quietly moved to the recliner, watching as Leonard slept. Straddling his hips, Christine bit back a giggle as she quickly flashed the holo-came in his face. "Wakey, wakey!"

Leonard woke up with a startled snort and jolt, "Whu?" he blinked. "Christine?"

She giggled, "Hello, Sleeping Beauty," she cooed, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "You sound like a goddamn tornado!"

He groaned, "Dammit, woman!" he hissed. "I'm sleepin!"

Rose shook her head as she laid her hand upon Jim's head, "Darling?" she said quietly, as he stirred. "Wake up."

Jim groaned, "Hmmm, five more minutes," he mumbled, pulling Miranda closer to him. "Spock's got the conn."

"Spock's on New Vulcan with Nyota," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "Time to wake up so we can put the kids to bed."

He nodded, "Kay," he yawned, before tucking his face into Miranda's hair.

Rose then moved to Chris and Joanna, slowly coaxing them out of a slumber, before moving to Scotty. By then, Leonard was sitting up in the recliner with Christine on his lap, watching as Chris and Joanna woke up slowly.

"Enjoy your nap?" Christine asked them, biting back a smile.

Joanna looked around the room with squinting eyes, before realizing that she was sitting on Chris's lap. She blushed furiously and apologized for mussing up his shirt, embarrassed that she threw a temper tantrum and managed to get that close to the older man.

"It's okay, Jo," he patted her back. "You protected the Admiral today. Evil Jim has failed again!"

She giggled as Jim and Miranda managed to wake up from the sleepy slumber, "Daddy m'tired," Miranda whined, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Me too, Randa," he rubbed her back. "We'll go to bed soon."

Scotty looked at his watch, "Shite," he muttered. "It's only 2100 and I'm exhausted. Is it always like this at your house?"

Rose nodded, "It was always like this," she scoffed. "Way before the children came into the picture."

Leonard sighed, "We should get going," he said. "I'm sure we'll be seein' ya tomorrow for a play date."

Chris yawned, "I've got a date with the gym tomorrow," he sighed. "And my own bed."

Before anyone could move, Joanna let out a squeal and pointed near the tree. "Ollie!" she cried, startling all the adults in the room.

Rose quickly turned around, fearing for the worse and was met with something unexpected.

"Ollie baby," she quickly moved down to her knees. "What are you doing, silly boy?"

The toddler beamed at her, as he stood on shaky legs, holding onto a tree branch. He then looked back at the tree, "Bal!"

Rose crawled over to him, settling behind him as he reached up to touch one of the ornaments. "Are you standing on your feet?" she asked him, as he held onto the tree branch.

Oliver squealed and started away from the tree, moving towards the coffee table, before tripping Chris, Scotty and Jim let out a few shouts, ready to jump from their spots, when Rose quickly caught the toddler.

"You," she grunted, as he fell on top of her, "Are going to give Mommy a heart attack."

Jim was beaming with fatherly joy, as Rose smothered their son with kisses. "Look at that!" he shook his head. "We've got ourselves a speed-racer!"

**Next Up:**

**The gang packs up and leaves the Kirks to clear out the mess left behind.**

**Rose gets an interesting message from a friend.**

**Jim wants to try one of his presents out.**

**The couple makes a decision about their future on Earth. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The final part! **

Gifts and jackets were collected, as the Kirks saw their guests out. Rose and Christine managed to evenly split up the desserts, giving each guest a plate.

"I put the less sugary ones on yours," Rose said, handing Chris a wrapped up plate. "Only because I care about your health and I do not want to see you in the hospital again."

Chris sighed, "Okay," he said, taking the plate. "But you do realize that one sugary cookie wouldn't hurt."

Rose stared at him and the older man nodded, "Okay, I'll follow doctors orders."

"Good," she smiled. "You'll thank me when you're still kicking it at ninety-eight, bossing my husband around while Miss Joanna follows you around like a puppy."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Don't tease the girl!" he shook his head, as she giggled. "It's ba enough that Christine and Jim think it's a joke!"

"I canne wait to eat all of this," Scotty said, as he came over with a wrapped plate in his hands. "All the sugar!"

Chris glared at him, "I will call you guys tomorrow," he said, kissing Rose on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner and everything else."

"You're very welcome!" she smiled. "And we'll be home all day tomorrow, cleaning up the disaster that Miranda has created with her things."

Jim and Leonard bounded over to the small group, "Alright, I need to get Joanna home and into bed," Leonard sighed. "Thank you for having us over."

Rose kissed his cheek, "Thank you for coming," she said with a smile. "I know how you feel about hanging out with Jim when it's not Starfleet related.

"Hey!" Jim protested, as his wife giggled. "Bones here loves me."

"Yeah," Leonard rolled his eyes. "I love you alright, you pain in the ass."

Miranda and Joanna made their way over to the group, "Bring your dollies tomorrow! We can play Klingons and Space Cadets with them!"

"Uh oh," Christine giggled, as she held Oliver. "I guess we'll have to tell Joanna that the dolls heads are supposed to stay on."

"Okay ladies," Jim sighed. "Say goodnight so Uncle Bones and Aunt Chrissy can go home."

The girls hugged each other tightly; "Thank you for coming to play, Joanna, "Miranda said. "And for eating cookies with me."

Rose smiled at the two, "They grow up so fast," she sighed, as Jim wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Once everyone had their coats and belongings, they made their way out the front door. Jim and Rose stood with the kids, watching as their friends climbed into their respected vehicles, leaving one by one with waves and honks. When Leonard and Christine's car pulled away from the curb and down the street, they moved back into the house and out of the chilly December air.

"What an eventful day, "Jim sighed, closing the door behind him. "I am so excited to climb into bed and sleep."

Rose scoffed, "You better help clean up first, Mr. Kirk," she warned. "I didn't put this whole event together by myself, just so you could lounge around all day."

He leaned in and kissed her, "Lets get the kids down for bed and I'll help you clean up," he said. "Then we can lock up and cuddle and do adult things."

She snorted, pushing his shoulder lightly. "You take Miranda and I'll meet you upstairs with Ollie."

Jim nodded and made his way into the living room, while Rose carried the baby upstairs. "Okay Miranda," he clapped his hands. "Let's get you ready for bed."

"Can I wear my new pajamas?" she asked, as he picked her up. "The ones with the starfish on them?"

"Of course you can," he kissed her cheek. "Go get them."

Setting her down, Miranda ran to her stockpile under the tree and dug around for the pajamas, collecting them and a stuffed bear and a little seal. "This is Ollie's!" she exclaimed. "He needs his seal!"

"And we will give him his seal," he patted her head. "Lets go upstairs and get you ready for bed. Then we can give Ollie is toy and you can say goodnight to your brother."

…..

A half an hour later, Jim and Rose managed to clean up the table and load the dishwasher, as the children slept upstairs.

"Could you turn the lights off outside?" Rose asked, as she pulled the garbage bag out of the can. "And take this to the curb?"

Jim nodded, taking the bag from her. "Anything else?" he asked, as she moved to wash her hands at the sink.

"No," she shook her head. "Just hurry. I wanna go to bed."

Kissing her quickly, Jim started towards the front door. "Go put on that silky thing I got you," he grinned at her. "I'll meet you upstairs."

Rose laughed as he made his way towards the front door, "Bossy!" she shouted, as he stepped out onto the porch.

Setting the dirty dishrag onto the counter, Rose made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once in their bedroom, she grabbed the green silky nightie off the chair and moved into the bathroom to change. By the time she came out, Jim was stepping into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"You're PADD was beeping like crazy," he said, holding out the device. "Ohhh, you look absolutely sexy."

Rose giggled as he wrapped his arsm around her waist, his hands resting on her behind. "Jimmy," she warned, as she opened the message flashing on her screen. "Oh, it's Nyota."

Jim groaned, "What could she possibly want? She's on vacation with her husband," he said, kissing her neck.

Skimming the short message, Rose's eyes went wide. "Um, Nyota's pregnant."

Her husband pulled back, looking at her in shock. "What?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah," she confirmed, re-reading the message. "The healers confirmed it today and she's due in the summer. I guess Spock's Pon Farr was recent since she's in the early stages."

Jim nodded, "I guess we'll have to call up Bones tomorrow and ask him what we should serve for the Mommy-to-be," he sighed. "Now, can we stop talking about Nyota and Spock's sexy times and have some of our own? I want to try out _my _present."

She sighed, "Fine," she nodded. "But! I will pick out the flavor! I am not too keen of the chocolate one though," she made a face.

"Baby, you can pick whatever flavor you want," he grinned, kissing her quickly. "Either way, it's going to be fucking awesome."

….

"Do you think we should have another baby?"

Jim turned to look at his wife, as she laid on her side, staring at him in the dark. "What?" he asked.

Rose shifted her head against the pillows, "Do you think we should have another baby?" she repeated.

"I'd love to have as many babies as possible with you," he said, rolling onto his side. "But I thought you wanted to wait until Ollie was a little older?"

She shrugged, "I do," she sighed. "But seeing him stand up and take those few steps… I don't know, Jim. It made me realize how fast he and Miranda are growing up."

Jim wrapped his arm around her waist, "I know," he sighed. "It feels like it was only yesterday that we were moving Miranda into this house and then bringing Ollie home from the hospital."

"I want another baby," she said, biting her lip.

"This isn't because Nyota's pregnant, right?" he asked. "You're not one of those girls who wants to have a baby, because their best friend is having a baby…"

Rose shook her head, "No!" she exclaimed. "It was something that Leonard said earlier after dinner. About me wanting to wait because you act like the biggest child out of the two we have."

Jim snickered, "That bastard," he mumbled, pressing his face against her bare shoulder. "Tell you what," he sighed. "Howa bout we wait until Ollie's birthday? Then we can come back to it and decide then?"

She nodded, "Aren't we supposed to find out about the ship by then?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But Pike was saying that we might not go out for another two years now. Something about wanting to launch a new set of ships or something. I don't remember, to be honest. Too much food and booze running through my body at that point."

Rose smiled, "I hope so," she stretched out against him. "I'm too comfortable living in a real home to leave again. I want to raise our kids here for a while, before zooming off into the black with them."

"Actually," Jim hesitated. "I was thinking about putting in a leave of absence for a while."

"What?" Rose asked, sitting up. "Why?"

"Well, I like being here for starters. Waking up in my bed, next to my wife and hearing birds and cars outside," he snickered. "And I kinda enjoy teaching those little shits at the Academy. "

Rose frowned, "You do?" she asked. "But the other day, you were complaining about how they were "dumb as shit" as you put it."

Jim scoffed, "It was a bad day," he insisted. "And I think Bones and Chrissy are going to stay too. Especially now that Bones has more visitation rights now, since Joanna is growing up."

"But, if Spock and Nyota are having a baby, he's not going to want the Captaincy! He'll want to keep Nyota either on New Vulcan or come work at the Academy until she gives birth."

"Relax," Jim said, touching her leg. "It's still up in the air right now. Anything could change between now and next year."

Rose nodded, "You'd really give up your post on the _Enterprise?" _she asked.

Jim nodded, "It would only be temporary. Pike and Barnett would most likely put someone in for a few years and then when I decided that I'd come back, I would take over again."

"But that could be a long time, Jim," she cocked her head to the side. "If you still want those five babies you babbled about on our anniversary… we're talking ten, maybe twelve years."

He snorted, "Then we'll bring them all onto the ship in twelve years and hope to god that they'll want to take over after I'm long gone," he shrugged. "Look, before Miranda came into our lives, I was set on being the Captain for a long time. But things change when you have kids, Rosie. I don't want them growing up on a starship, especially with the risk of attacks being so high."

She nodded, "I want them to have a normal life, however possible that is with our jobs. To go to real schools and play with kids their own ages," he said. "Teach them how to drive when they turn sixteen and go through the stress when Miranda is old enough to date boys and whatnot."

Rose smiled, "You're insane," she said. "But you're a wonderful man, James. I couldn't have asked for a better husband and father to my children," she leaned down to kiss him. "I love you."

Jim leaned in to kiss her, "I love you, too," he said quietly, before kissing her neck. "And I love that you want to have more of my babies."

Rose giggled, "God help me," she sighed, before sniffing the air. "This entire room smells like peaches now."

"Yummy," he grinned. "I love peaches and I love how they taste on my woman."

"Well, I hope you like how they smell in the hamper, " she pulled the comforter up. "Because tomorrow is laundry day and you're up."

Jim groaned, "I thought tomorrow was a day of relaxation?" he pouted. "You know, the day where we let the kids run wild and we sit around and do nothing?"

Rose smiled, "Welcome to my world, darling," she patted his hand. "Now, you better get some sleep. Oliver is due for a feeding in a few hours and I'd like to be well rested before than."

Settling down against the pillows, Jim wrapped his arm around her waist again and pulled her against his chest. "Merry Christmas, my peachy girl," he growled in her ear.

She snickered, "Merry Christmas, Captain Fine," she whispered.

Pulling the comforter up a bit higher, Jim settled against his wife and closed his eyes, breathing in her natural scent with a twinge of peaches. He then smiled to himself, as she sighed softly. It had been the perfect Christmas.


End file.
